


Neighborly

by gingerfic



Series: Through the Window [6]
Category: Glee
Genre: Comfort, Fluff, Illnesses, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-02
Updated: 2014-11-02
Packaged: 2018-02-23 08:12:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2540666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gingerfic/pseuds/gingerfic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt and Blaine accidentally met when Kurt got locked out on the fire escape and came in through Blaine's window. Then Blaine invited him to drop by again, so sometimes he does.<br/>Today Blaine isn't feeling well...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Neighborly

**Author's Note:**

> Writing the way someone talks when they are congested is not as easy as it looks. Just so you all know.

A month ago Kurt had crawled through Blaine's window in the middle of the night. Ridiculous flirting, silly dancing, kisses, and even one official date had all followed, but if Blaine was honest with himself it was the casual visits and heartfelt late-night conversations that he liked the most.

Well, and the kissing of course.

They hadn't bothered with another official date because there didn't seem to be a point. Both of their roommates had more or less guessed that they were together, and the formality of going out seemed silly when it was both more comfortable and more affordable to just sit at home together. Plus there was something weirdly romantic about visiting each other via the fire escape, and crawling in through each other's bedroom windows. Kurt said it made him feel like a cat burglar [though that didn't stop him from doing it frequently anyway]. Blaine preferred to think of it as a superhero-ish kind of entrance. Regardless, it still caught him a little off guard when he heard the window creak and saw Kurt slipping into his room and carefully closing the window behind him.

"Kuuuurt," Blaine croaked, "you shouldn'd be here. I'm sick and you'll ged id if you hang around be."

Kurt hardly glanced at Blaine as he strode purposefully through the room and out the door toward the kitchen. Blaine heard the low murmur of Trent and Kurt greeting each other before Kurt returned to the bedroom with a wide tray in his hands.

"Rachel stole my good serving tray," he explained apologetically. "She is using it to organize _earrings_ if you can believe that," he added with an exasperated eyeroll. "But I knew you had one so I just brought everything down in a box." He gestured to the desk which Blaine now noticed had a small box sitting on it. Wow he had totally missed Kurt bringing that in. He must be sicker than he thought.

"You dill shouldn'd hab come down," Blaine insisted weakly as he scooted himself up into a sitting position, straightening out his fever-damp t-shirt from where it was twisted around his torso.

"Of course I should have Blaine," a self-satisfied smile spread across Kurt's face as he began to pull containers and dishes out of the box and lay them on the tray. "I mean, I'm your neighbor, and you're sick, so I'm bringing you chicken soup because it's the neighborly thing to do."

"Deyborly, huh."

"Yes!"

"And it has dothing to do wid beig by boyfend?" Blaine teased before blowing his nose and ewwww that was productive blow. He dropped the tissue into the trash can that he had placed right next to his bed for convenience. Kurt pointedly handed him a bottle of hand sanitizer and Blaine obediently made use of it as Kurt finished arranging the items on the tray and brought it over to the bed.

"So there's homemade chicken soup, and the broth is really good for your immune system so drink it all," Kurt explained as he pulled out the legs on the tray and set it in front of Blaine on the bed. His boyfriend nodded dutifully. "I also made it with extra garlic, because that's an immuno-booster as well..."

"And it's dot like adybody will be kissig me doday adyway..." Blaine remarked wryly.

Kurt caught his eye with a smirk. "Don't be too sure about that."

"No!" Blaine exclaimed, waving his hand at Kurt as if to shoo him away. "You are _dot_ goig do catch dis from be!" He proclaimed, covering his mouth with his hand just in case Kurt tried to get access anyway.

Kurt had been sitting on the side of the bed next to Blaine, but at Blaine's pronouncement his stubborn side took over. "Don't be _too_ sure about that, honey!" he whispered in a low voice, quickly sneaking a kiss onto Blaine's neck. "I'm pretty sure there are a lot of places I can still kiss without endangering my health..."

Blaine groaned, a mix of pleasure and frustration. "Well if you're goig to do dat den maybe you should move da soub first."

Kurt backed away quickly, relocating to the desk chair as he spoke. "No way Blaine, I will stay out of the way until you've finished your soup. I spent all morning making that for you and you are going to eat it!" The tone of his voice was absolute. Blaine leaned low over the bowl and lifted the spoon to his lips with a smile, aware that Kurt was watching him like a cat. The warmth that soon filled his body was only partly from the soup. It was nice to be taken care of, especially by someone who was so obviously eager to be taking care of him.

It was slightly awkward to eat while being watched, but Blaine knew that he wouldn't be able to convince Kurt to leave the room so he just focused on the soup. It tasted amazing, and Blaine had soon emptied the bowl. He even had a fleeting thought that he wished there were a little more of it, and oh, right, he hadn't eaten all day because he hadn't been out of bed (except for the bathroom) since yesterday afternoon.  He glanced around the room. The trash can was pretty full of used tissues, but otherwise it wasn't messy. He was glad that he didn't have to be embarrassed about the state of his bedroom.

"Are you done?" Kurt's voice broke Blaine's train of thought.

Blaine nodded. Kurt gave him a flirty smile as he collected the tray and placed it back on the desk by the box. Blaine slithered back down under the covers.

"Now where were we...?" Kurt asked as he crawled onto the bed and snuggled up beside Blaine.

"I don'd wand you to ged sick," Blaine repeated, but without much conviction this time. He may not have known Kurt for very long, but he knew that it was useless to try to talk Kurt out of something he wanted to do.

"I know," Kurt whispered in his ear. "That's why we have to be inventive." He raked his fingers through Blaine's tousled hair affectionately, and kissed along the edge of his jaw for a moment before sliding his tongue along the prickly stubble there. He was rewarded with a moaning sigh. "See?" Kurt smirked.

"Why do you dake such good care ob me?" Blaine asked as he wrapped his arm around Kurt and squeezed him tightly.

Kurt raised himself onto his elbows and looked down into Blaine's wide hazel eyes. "Well," he said, "Maybe I'm just really _really_ neighborly..."

 

 

 


End file.
